<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi magia te eligió by Ady87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945617">Mi magia te eligió</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87'>Ady87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Torture, Underage Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La admiración de Harry por cierto profesor se transforma en un sentimiento difícil de controlar, lastimosamente el amor solo está en un lado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi magia te eligió</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: HP es propiedad de JK Rowling. ¡Qué viva el Snarry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se habían odiado desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts en primer año por lo que este no podía entender como habían cambiado las cosas en estos tres años al punto de confiar en ese hombre pero hoy lo había hecho; era costumbre que se paseara por los pasillos de Hogwarts, de noche cubierto con la capa de su padre, se acababa de enterar de que este tenía un “mejor amigo” el cual le había entregado a Voldemort, si eso fuera todo lograría superarlo pero el destino empeñado en ser cruel con él había decidido que el asesino llamado Sirius Black fuera tras él. Sin pensar el camino que estaba tomando llego hasta la torre de astronomía, se abrazó a él mismo y lloró desconsoladamente.</p><p> </p><p>Severus hacia su ronda nocturna cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw, estaba cansado de lidiar con adolescentes repletos de hormonas, hasta las águilas tenían ese comportamiento y eso que eran los más sensatos de todos; que se podía esperar de los leones de Griffyndor que eran pasionales por naturaleza o las propias serpientes de su casa manipuladoras hasta la médula para lograr sus propósitos. Decidió darse una vuelta por la torre de astronomía para observar la noche y despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos. Cuando llegó escuchó unos breves sollozos, con sus agudos ojos observó cada rincón pero no se veía absolutamente nada; después de tres años ya sabía lo que significaba, en algún rincón de aquel lugar se encontraba Potter con su capa de invisibilidad infringiendo las normas, convocó un haz de luz con su varita y siguió el rastro de magia, iba a soltar uno de sus comentarios mordaces cuando se percató de que el niño estaba encogido en el piso de la torre sollozando desconsoladamente. Sin saber porque lo levantó del suelo de piedra y llegó con él hasta su habitación en las mazmorras, cuando lo quiso depositar en el sillón de su sala de estar el chico se pegó a él y no soltó el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre su túnica. Trató de consolarlo pero el muchacho no le dijo por qué se encontraba en esas condiciones. Pasó un tiempo en que se repitió este comportamiento y Severus no sabía qué hacer con el chico, lo odiaba y como no hacerlo si era el mismo retrato de su enemigo James Potter; aun así sabía que Harry no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido muchos años antes de nacer pero era difícil olvidar las viejas costumbres. Al fin Harry se quedó dormido y con cuidado Severus lo llevó a las habitaciones de la torre de Griffyndor.</p><p>Harry se despertó desconcertado no recordaba haber vuelto a su habitación se quedó helado al recordar cómo la noche anterior había escuchado la plática del director Dumbledore y la jefa de su casa la profesora McGonagall y se había enterado de cosas que preferiría no saber, después fue a llorar a la torre de astronomía, se quedó sin aliento al comprender que después de encontrarse con su profesor de pociones se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, estaba nervioso pues esa mañana tenia doble clase de pociones en las mazmorras y siendo honestos no sabía cómo ver a Snape  a la cara. Después de darse una ducha y cambiarse bajo a la sala común junto con Ron a esperar a Hermione para ir al gran comedor. Desayunó aunque sin muchas ganas pero estuvo al pendiente de que sus ojos no fueran a la mesa de los profesores ya que no quería que Dumbledore o Snape ambos expertos en Legeremancia pudieran leerle la mente. Por fin bajo a las mazmorras pero por cuestiones del destino no fue diferente a otras clases anteriores, no pudo hacer una poción decente y logro que le dieran una detención esa noche en el despacho del profesor de pociones. Salió de las mazmorras con el ánimo aún más decaído a concluir su día escolar.</p><p>Snape se encontraba desconcertado por la actitud de Potter esa mañana, en el gran comedor estuvo demasiado tranquilo y en clase estuvo más distraído que de costumbre, esa noche se había ganado una detención, esa noche hablaría con él.</p><p> </p><p>Puntualmente a las siete se escuchó unos tenues golpes en la puerta de su oficina y Harry entro en su campo de visión, después de tenerlo un buen rato clasificando hierbas y cortezas hizo que se sentara en el sofá que tenía frente a la chimenea.</p><p>-Sr. Potter quiero que me explique qué hacia la otra noche en la torre de astronomía.</p><p>-Ni-nada profesor, yo me equivoque de camino.</p><p>-No quiera verme la cara Potter Usted conoce perfectamente el colegio, le vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hacía en la torre más alta del castillo?</p><p>La mirada de Harry se volvió triste y sus ojos comenzaban a estar vidriosos producto de las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener, sin saber porque acortó la distancia entre los dos y pasó un brazo por los hombros del muchacho.</p><p>-No quiero avergonzarlo Potter pero creo que es necesaria una explicación por haberlo encontrado a deshoras fuera de su casa – El mismo Severus se sorprendió de lo tranquila que salió su voz.</p><p>Harry comenzó a platicarle muy despacio la conversación entre la jefa de su casa y el director hasta que unos suaves sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba.</p><p>-Ciertamente Potter – le dijo Snape al mismo tiempo que lo estrechaba contra su pecho – y como Usted bien sabe yo jamás me lleve bien con su padre y con el idiota de Black pero no se merece que gaste las energías que debería de utilizar en sus estudios en él, deles un mejor uso como poner atención en sus clases de pociones.</p><p> Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Harry.</p><p>-No pierde tiempo de hacer que a uno le gusten sus clases verdad profesor.</p><p>-No Potter, no pierdo el tiempo.</p><p>Estaba tan a gusto sintiendo al chico contra su pecho que no lo despertó, en vez de eso lo llevo a su habitación y con un movimiento de su varita le cambio a un pijama verde Slytherin, rio interiormente al imaginar su cara el día de mañana. Lo metió en la cama y el salió de sus habitaciones para caminar un poco, ya pasaba de medianoche por lo que supuso que el castillo estaría desierto pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a la mayoría de la casa de Griffyndor caminando hacia el gran comedor, ingreso a este y al ver al director camino hacia él.</p><p>-Que pasa Dumbledore. ¿Por qué están afuera los estudiantes?</p><p>-Ha mi querido Severus que bueno que llegas, Sirius Black ingresó al castillo. Tengo un favor que pedirte los demás profesores están buscando al señor Potter nadie puede encontrarlo pero la señora gorda insiste en que Black salió solo de la torre y sus compañeros de habitación dicen que Harry aun no llegaba al dormitorio.</p><p>-Eso no será necesario Albus, puedes decirle a los profesores que dejen de buscar a Potter no es necesario que pierdan la mitad de la noche en ello.</p><p>-Severus me decepcionas sé que le tenías mucho odio a James al igual que a Sirius Black pero ten en cuenta que Harry corre peligro si lo que se sospecha de Sirius es cierto.</p><p>-Claro que es cierto Albus, ese cochino perro entrego a Lily… pero no es eso lo que quería decir… no es necesario que busquen a Potter porque se dónde está.</p><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?</p><p>-Está en mis aposentos – Aguanto la mirada de Dumbledore con una estoica mueca – No es nada que tu mente este suponiendo, tenía detención conmigo se nos fue el tiempo y se quedó dormido.</p><p>-Severus jamás pensé que vería el día que trataras así a Harry.</p><p>-No te confundas Albus, solo es un alumno al que por ciertas circunstancias del destino tengo que proteger; a veces de sí mismo –este último pensamiento lo dijo en voz baja pero no pasó desapercibido para el anciano director así como el cambio en la voz y la mirada del profesor de pociones cuando recordó la otra noche que lo encontró merodeando – no hagas ideas románticas en tu cabeza.</p><p>-Insisto en que me sorprendes Severus, por mi mente jamás paso alguna idea romántica aunque veo que por la tuya sí.</p><p>-Por Merlín Albus, Ha... Potter es un niño además es malcriado, arrogante, caprichoso, vago…</p><p>-Ya entendí Severus, el pobre tiene todos los defectos, hazme el favor y tráelo para que duerma junto con sus compañeros.</p><p>-Albus déjalo dormir ya lo ha pasado muy mal para que encima lo despiertes, le digas que el imbécil de su padrino está aquí por él y encima duerma en el suelo.</p><p>-Bien, entonces cuida bien de él en tus habitaciones, espero que lo regreses intacto mañana temprano.</p><p> </p><p>Snape simplemente dio media vuelta en dirección a los terrenos de Slytherin y bajo a sus habitaciones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry despertó al día siguiente bastante descansado pero en una cama extraña, tomo sus anteojos de la mesita de noche e hizo una mueca cuando se vio en una pijama verde</p><p>-¡Por Merlín!</p><p>-Buenos días Potter veo que le gusto la pijama que utilizó, si gusta puede quedársela.</p><p>-Es muy amable profesor Snape pero no gracias, soy un león no una serpiente.</p><p>-Como si pudiera olvidarlo – murmuro Snape mientras entraba al interior de la habitación.</p><p>Harry observaba atentamente a su profesor de pociones, era la primera vez que lo veía sin la túnica y sin la capa, solamente estaba utilizando un pijama de seda negra, que novedad, con unos bordados en plata, se le pegaba mucho a la piel, Harry se sorprendió al quedársele viendo embobado y culpable al sentir el súbito calor que sintió en todo su cuerpo, cuando su vista se fijó en la entrepierna de Snape y trago visiblemente inquieto al ver todo ese contorno delineado, buen Merlín desconocía las medidas estándar de un hombre pero eso que Snape tenía entre las piernas era monstruoso, rápidamente desvió la mirada antes de que su profesor lo pillara y se buscara más problemas; solo que Severus ya se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su alumno y si aún no lo volteaba a ver era porque estaba luchando por no ruborizarse, en todos sus años de vida jamás alguien lo había observado con esa mirada de deseo que su joven alumno le estaba proporcionando era tal el efecto que el-niño-que-vivió tenía sobre él que, sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo su eje comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de sangre. Por su parte Harry no pudo soportar no voltear de nuevo y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse aquella escena donde, la erección de su más odiado profesor crecía a proporciones que él creía imposibles. Soltó un audible jadeo al sentir como su propio miembro estaba duro y latía dolorosamente.</p><p>Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Severus Snape lo que pasaría esa mañana en sus habitaciones privadas se habría ganado no menos de un par de cruciatus, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que sus acciones podrían ocasionar se acercó lentamente a la cama y retiró las sábanas del cuerpo de Harry sorprendido al encontrarse al jovencito tan excitado como él, calmadamente llevó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a dar un lento pero firme masaje que arrancó gemidos y suspiros del Griffyndor, cuando Harry no pudo más intempestivamente se abalanzó de la cama hacia los brazos de su profesor cual proyectil lo que hizo que los dos aterrizaran sobre la alfombra persa que cubría el piso de la habitación. Severus sin poder, o tal vez, querer detenerse lo colocó sobre sí mismo y con un hambre feroz atacó sus labios mientras se adueñaba del interior de su boca.</p><p>Los minutos pasaban y Harry sentía que desfallecería por la falta de oxígeno pero ¡Por Morgana! De que se había estado perdiendo todo este tiempo, tres años desperdiciados ignorando al murciélago que le daba clases, ¡Buen Merlín! Si hubiera sabido lo que su profesor escondía bajo aquellas túnicas hubiera puesto mucho más empeño en estropear sus pociones y conseguir más detenciones y es que lo que en esos momentos sus torpes manos acariciaban era monstruoso, había metido una mano por dentro de los pantalones de seda de Snape y ahora tímidamente acariciaba la dura longitud de su profesor, sintió una gota de humedad que hizo que aquella fricción se sintiera como el cielo para cierto hombre de ojos oscuros que no sabía a donde se había ido su conciencia.</p><p>La mente de Severus iba a millas por hora, no sabía en qué momento había perdido la razón, porque eso es lo que era ¡Había perdido la maldita razón! Para estar en el suelo de sus habitaciones privadas restregándose con uno de sus alumnos y no cualquier alumno ¡no señor!, ‘ahora si fuiste fenomenal Severus estas toqueteándote con Harry Potter’… Potter ¡Merlín esto no debería estar pasando! Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que Severus Snape había utilizado a lo largo de sus años de vida se separó del tibio cuerpo de Potter y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.</p><p>Harry se levantó del piso, habían pasado unos minutos y Snape no daba muestras de regresar a lo que estaban haciendo de hecho parecía ido en sus pensamientos ya que estaba con la cabeza entre las manos ligeramente agachado, lentamente se acercó a él y tímidamente le pregunto.</p><p>-¿Profesor, se encuentra bien?</p><p>Severus lanzó un suspiro, tenía que enfrentar la situación, aceptar su error y que todo volviera a la normalidad ósea a ser borde con Potter de nueva cuenta. ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? Maldita conciencia que buen día había escogido para aparecer, pero al levantar la cabeza y ver aquel par de hermosas esmeraldas viéndolo con tanto ¿cariño, ilusión, esperanza, amor? No fue capaz de decir nada, solo extendió los brazos y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de Harry cuando este fue a su encuentro. Con calma le acariciaba ese negro cabello igual de rebelde que el de su padre pero a la vez tan de Harry que ese pensamiento ya no consiguió molestarlo de la misma manera que solía hacerlo.  </p><p>-Señor Potter, tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Harry sintió como su profesor dejo de abrazarlo y él se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama mientras que Snape se puso de pie y se plantó frente a él.</p><p>-Esto que paso estuvo muy mal Potter, soy un profesor y Usted un alumno. Por favor vístase y vaya a su sala común.</p><p>Harry se levantó de un salto y trató de acercarse a él pero Severus puso su máscara de frialdad y lo aparto de él.</p><p>-Dije váyase Potter, no creo que su cerebro sea incapaz de entender tan pocas letras.</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se tornaron acuosos pero Severus se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.</p><p> </p><p>Las semanas siguientes a esa noche fueron un martirio para Harry pues Snape era más borde que nunca con él, lo humillaba en clases y le daba detenciones a más no poder, solo que ya no se cumplían en las mazmorras sino con Filch o limpiando la lechucería o la torre de astronomía, Harry cada vez estaba más deprimido ya no le importaba si Sirius Black estaba detrás de él o no.</p><p>Ese día en particular se había saltado la doble clase de pociones a propósito, estaba harto había tenido un altercado con Malfoy antes del desayuno en el gran comedor lo había pescado comiéndose con la mirada a Snape solo que como este estaba castigando a un grupo de varios estudiantes que en ese momento pasaban por ahí Malfoy creyó que Harry veía a uno de los estudiantes solo de recordarlo le hervía la sangre de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>¡Por Merlín! Sev no tenía derecho a ser tan hermoso, estaba por llegar al gran comedor cuando escucho su voz esa voz grave y sensual que le erizaban hasta el último de los cabellos de su cuerpo, se escondió detrás de una de las columnas al tiempo que veía como bajaba puntos a unos Hufflepuff que venían corriendo por el pasillo, estaba inmerso en admirar su cabello y su hermosa silueta que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él, hasta que escucho esa voz inconfundible que arrastraba las palabras.   </p><p>-Vaya Potter esto sí que es una sorpresa.</p><p>-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque tu sola presencia me asquea.</p><p>-Si, como digas. No sabía que te iban los tíos Potter. Vaya quien lo diría al niño-que-vivió le gustan las…</p><p>Harry no se esperó a que Draco Malfoy siguiera hablando y de un puñetazo lo derribó al suelo. Snape llegó en ese momento y furioso volteó a castigarlo, con cuidado levantó a Malfoy del piso para llevarlo a la enfermería no sin antes darle una mirada de profundo desprecio a Harry.</p><p> </p><p>FIN FLASHBACK</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tres meses, tres horribles y estúpidos meses en los que no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir al irritante acoso del que era objeto por parte de Potter, ciertamente le gustaba pero era aún muy crio como para intentar algo con él, por otro lado no era una cuestión física o de instintos. Desde el primer momento que Harry Potter puso un pie en el castillo la magia de Severus se había comportado en una forma por demás inestable, ese primer día de clases por la mañana se levantó con una sensación en lo más profundo de su mente y por qué no decirlo de su corazón, sus sentimientos no había estado tan a la superficie como esa mañana mientras rememoraba tantos recuerdos tanto de su vida en general como de lo que había vivido cuando era estudiante es ese mismo castillo. Ya por la noche en la cena de inicio de curso había visto una espesa cabellera negra que no tenía forma definida más bien parecía un nido de pájaros y los ojos de un verde tan brillante y destellante que iluminaban donde se posaran, fue tal su excitación que salió un momento lo suficiente para localizar un baño y terminar sin que el supiera el motivo.</p><p>Era de noche y estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna cuando vio como los dementores que custodiaban el castillo se abalanzaban sobre un cuerpo tirado en la nieve, un cuerpo cubierto con un pijama color granate. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó un patronus para alejar a las nefastas criaturas de su objetivo, tuvo un momento de conmoción al ver que su patronus había cambiado, siempre había sido una cierva ya que ese era el patronus de Lily Evans su mejor amiga; a quien consideraba una hermana, pero en ese momento una brillante serpiente rondaba el cuerpo inerte de Harry, sin perder un segundo más Severus lo tomó en sus brazos y regresó con él al castillo.</p><p>Lo dejó recostado en su cama, le había dado una poción vigorizante y una para dormir sin sueños, después de checar su núcleo mágico y comprobar que estaba bien, lo arropó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Harry despertó sintiendo la cabeza algodonada, estiró la mano para tomar sus lentes de la mesita de noche, recordaba como la noche anterior se sentía más triste y solo que nunca, unos compañeros de su casa decía que era mejor entregarlo a Black a tener que seguir aguantando a los dementores, salió a los jardines del colegio cuando de repente un frio y una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de él llevándolo a la oscuridad. Observó a su alrededor y vio que de nuevo estaba en aquella cama de ébano con doseles de color plateado y sábanas de seda verde; con sumo cuidado se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba y sinceramente no tenía ganas de sentirse herido una vez más, suficiente había tenido con los pasados meses. Con éxito alcanzó la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente atravesó rápidamente el territorio de las serpientes y llegó hasta la torre de Griffyndor.</p><p>Severus despertó de un sueño intranquilo, aún era media noche y no podía dormir con el objeto de su deseo a tan pocos metros de él por lo que salió de sus habitaciones y se refugió en su laboratorio privado a esperar el amanecer. Cuando creyó que el chico ya había despertado fue hasta sus habitaciones, tocó levemente la puerta pero no hubo ninguna contestación, creyendo que seguía dormido abrió la puerta e ingresó haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrió el dosel de la cama y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir la cama vacía, agudizó su oído pero no escuchaba ningún sonido, ni el más mínimo murmullo, inútilmente abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarlo también vacío, se hacía tarde por lo que se dio una ducha, se vistió y subió a desayunar. Cuando pasó cerca de la mesa de Griffyndor fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con que Harry estaba en un rincón comiéndose desganadamente un bollo, se encontraba solo y con la cara más desencajada que le había visto hasta ese momento, siguió su camino hasta la mesa de los profesores y al terminar se fue en dirección de su salón de clase.</p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba más triste que nunca, no podía olvidar la plática de la noche anterior en su sala común pero fue un golpe más fuerte aún el saber que sus dos “mejores amigos” pensaban igual que el resto, ese día se sentó solo a desayunar ya que no quería seguir teniendo relación alguna con alguien que no lo apreciaba; por si eso fuera poco había amanecido en la cama de Snape, de nuevo, pero no tenía la mínima intención de que lo corrieran ahí de nuevo así que se fue temprano y regreso a la torre. Dejó el bollo que se estaba comiendo a la mitad, la verdad era que no tenía el mínimo de hambre y se encaminó a las mazmorras, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, claro si es que alguna vez lo había estado.</p><p>Tres largos meses después y Harry seguía igual de solo. Sus compañeros de casa no le hablaban, y sus disque amigos, solo querían la atención que recibían cuando Harry hacia algo especial. No habían podido capturar aún a Sirius Black, pero eso a Harry dejó de importarle al pasar las semanas; lo único que el chico quería era imposible, él solo quería que el hombre de sus sueños lo notara.</p><p> </p><p>En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore un hombre hacía ondear su túnica con sus largos pasos, Severus Snape estaba meditando lo que su amigo acababa de decirle; al fin se acercó al bello escritorio de caoba y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro frente a este.</p><p>-Albus, ahora si has perdido el juicio.</p><p>-Al contrario Severus, me parece una de las ideas más inteligentes que he tenido en mi vida.</p><p>-Pero Albus. El chico debería de estar en casa de los Dursley, no conmigo.</p><p>-Severus ya te he dicho lo que hemos descubierto de la vida que Harry lleva en esa casa. En cualquier momento van a matar al chico.</p><p>-Si el señor oscuro descubre que Potter está en mi casa ¿Qué crees que hará?</p><p>-No lo descubrirá Severus. ¿Quién sospecharía que la mano derecha de Voldemort tiene al niño-que-vivió escondiéndose en su casa?</p><p>-Estas arriesgando demasiado Albus. No soy infalible, un día mi oclumancia no será suficiente y estaremos en grandes problemas.</p><p>-Tienes un gran incentivo para que eso no pase mi querido amigo, Harry.</p><p>-¿Qué estas insinuando?</p><p>-Yo nada Severus, simplemente digo que siempre has tenido por prioridad proteger a Harry. Ahora que dices de una deliciosa taza de té.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina del director y una cabeza de negros cabellos alborotados se asomó.</p><p>-Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Me mandó llamar?</p><p>-Harry, pasa. Tenemos unos cambios que discutir contigo.</p><p>-¿Tenemos profesor? No entiendo.</p><p>-Pasa Harry, pasa. Y sí. Tenemos que discutirlo el profesor Snape, tú y yo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se quedó de pie al observar a su profesor de pociones y sin que se diera cuenta un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas.  Albus observó complacido las reacciones de las dos personas por las que más afecto sentía. Severus hacía un gran esfuerzo en ignorar a Harry y el chico no hallaba como disimular su nerviosismo y su rubor.</p><p>-Harry, este verano no volverás a casa de los Dursley.</p><p>-Puedo preguntar por qué profesor.</p><p>-Por Merlín! Potter. Solo usted es capaz de ser tan inepto. Le encanta el protagonismo pero parece que también le gusta el maltrato, ¿verdad?</p><p>Harry volteó muy cabreado con Snape.</p><p>-¿De qué habla? Sabe muy bien que odio ser el centro de atención, que yo…</p><p>-Usted, siempre es usted Potter – le dijo su apellido con todo el desprecio que Severus era capaz- estoy harto de tener que protegerlo.</p><p>-Bien pues no lo haga profesor, no necesito que me proteja, yo también estoy harto – a estas alturas Harry estaba gritando y fuera de sí, estaba escupiendo todo el dolor que sentía, por amar a aquel hombre- me importa muy poco quien esté atrás de mí, Voldemort, Sirius Black, me da igual. Siga haciendo lo que mejor sabe profesor, ignóreme haga de cuenta que no existo.</p><p>-Yo no lo ignoro Potter – Severus hizo el intento por acercarse a Harry pero este se retiró de él como si su contacto lo quemara – es solo que usted…</p><p>-Ya lo sé, soy el maldito hijo del maldito James Potter. No sabe lo que odio verme en un espejo, usted no sabe cómo odio parecerme tanto a él, tanto que usted en ningún momento puede olvidarlo.</p><p>Albus carraspeó un poco y volteando a ver a Harry le dijo.</p><p>-Como te decía, Harry; este verano no volverás con tu familia. Irás a la casa del profesor Snape.</p><p>Harry no decía nada, tenía la cabeza gacha intentando contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.</p><p>Severus se inclinó en una rodilla y con una mano levantó la cabeza de Harry, quedando así sus miradas frente a frente.</p><p>-Bien sabes por qué hago esto Potter.</p><p>-No lo diga, por favor no lo diga, yo…</p><p>-Sabes que no puede ser.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? Dígame por que no. Tanto odio le tiene a mi padre que no me puede a…</p><p>Severus puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry, evitando que siguiera hablando.</p><p>-Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no lo digas, por favor.</p><p>Harry no soportó más, las lágrimas bajaban incontenibles por sus mejillas, con voz entrecortada le dijo.</p><p>-Será como usted quiera profesor, espero no se arrepienta algún día.</p><p>-No sea impertinente Potter – Severus se levantó y dio media vuelta para no verlo de frente – en verdad odiarlo es de lo más fácil.</p><p>-Sé que usted solo puede odiarme profesor. Lamento esto profesor Dumbledore, iré a donde me diga, con permiso.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron unos minutos de que Harry se había ido y Albus habló.</p><p>-¿En verdad lo odias Severus?</p><p>-No Albus, pero es mejor que él así lo crea.</p><p> </p><p>Por los pasillos caminaba un hombre vestido de negro, con la mente perdida en sus reflexiones, buscaba un lugar donde pensar libremente, lejos de los quisquillosos ojos de Dumbledore. Pasaba al lado de un salón vacío cuando escuchó un jadeo muy comprometedor; encantado de hacer pasar una vergüenza a aquella parejita que estuviera dentro y de paso quitarles una buena cantidad de puntos para su casa, abrió la puerta sigilosamente con una sarcástica sonrisa en su cara.</p><p>El profesor de pociones quedó petrificado ante la escena que estaba delante de él. Un adolescente sentado en el suelo de piedra estaba de espaldas a la puerta totalmente desnudo, apoyado su trasero en sus piernas, entre sus dos exquisitas nalgas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar uno de esos aparatitos muggles de silicón color rojo brillante, una mano se movía en su parte delantera mientras la otra empujaba más adentro aquel obsceno trozo de plástico; después de unos pocos minutos la cabeza de aquel chico coronada por un indomable cabello negro se echó hacia atrás. Solo se escuchó un ronco gemido de liberación y un nombre susurrado entre dientes “Severus”.</p><p> </p><p>Después de tres semanas se terminaban las clases y Harry no tenía la menor idea de donde pasaría las vacaciones, si bien se suponía que tendría que ir a la casa del profesor Snape, esté, por alguna razón desconocida, no le había dirigido la palabra los últimos casi veinte días. Preparó su baúl y salió hacia el gran comedor. Se sentó en un rincón de la mesa de Griffyndor, a estas alturas del curso ya nadie le hablaba y él no se molestó en tratar de “reanudar” sus amistades, ja! valientes amistades tenía, si es que en algún momento fueron sinceros con él. Después de un rato el comedor estaba casi vacío, cuando vio que el director y Snape se retiraban de la mesa, los siguió para preguntar a qué hora se irían, pero lo que escuchaba lo dejaba muy consternado.</p><p>-Bien Severus, espero que hayas recapacitado lo último que me dijiste hace unos días.</p><p>-No Albus, lo que te dije sigue en pie. Me voy de vacaciones con mi pareja y no tengo tiempo para estar haciendo de niñera de un mocoso.</p><p>-Harry no tendría problemas en acompañarlos.</p><p>-Me niego a que Potter – escupió con bastante odio el apellido – arruine mis vacaciones con el hombre que amo; suficiente tengo con…</p><p>Harry no quiso escuchar más, las últimas palabras “el hombre que amo” se clavaron como un cuchillo dentro de su ya frágil corazón destrozándolo por completo. Como pudo llegó hasta la orilla del lago negro y se sentó a observar al calamar gigante, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para derramar una sola lágrima más.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras dentro del gran comedor el director inútilmente trataba de convencer a Snape de quedarse con el chico.</p><p>-Está bien Severus, creo que no habrá más remedio, Harry se tendrá que quedar aquí solo en el colegio. ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo y darle la noticia? El anciano mago caminó sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Algo había pasado para que Severus no quisiera estar cerca de Harry, sabía también que no había ninguna pareja en la vida de aquel hombre pero no quiso indagar más. Encontró las cosas de Harry en el gran comedor pero de éste ni rastro. Salieron a los terrenos y lo vieron a lo lejos cerca del lago, apresuraron el paso y ambos magos fueron hasta su encuentro.</p><p> </p><p>-Y bien Harry no tienes nada que decir de lo que te he dicho.</p><p> Los dos profesores estaban desconcertados, le habían dado la noticia de que pasaría las vacaciones en el castillo, pero Harry no había dicho palabra alguna, solo los volteó a ver y regreso su mirada hacia el lago.</p><p> </p><p>Habían pasado las vacaciones. En varias ocasiones Albus había mandado llamar a Severus para que le ayudara con el chico pero éste se había negado terminantemente a ir a Hogwarts. Hoy comenzaba el cuarto curso y daría inicio el torneo de los tres magos, por lo que darían alojo en el castillo, a dos importantes delegaciones de escuelas de magia de Europa. Beuxbatons y Drumnstrag. Fue una sorpresa que esa noche el cáliz de fuego escogiera a Harry Potter como campeón de Hogwarts, el chico no se inmutó ni dijo absolutamente nada. Esa noche el frio profesor de pociones subió hasta el despacho del director.</p><p>-Albus ¿piensas permitir que Potter participe en el torneo?  </p><p>-Él fue escogido Severus, sabes que así son las reglas del torneo.</p><p>-Es una locura, ni siquiera tiene la edad para competir por amor a Merlín.</p><p>-¿Y por qué a ti te importa Severus?</p><p>-Es el niño-que-vivió no puedes perderlo por una tontería como esta.</p><p>-Te pedí que vinieras en vacaciones por que Harry no se encontraba bien. ¿Por qué no viniste?</p><p>-No vine porque tengo cosas mucho más importantes que un mocoso impertinente Albus.</p><p>-Bien, tu postura con respecto a Harry queda bastante clara hijo, no te volveré a pedir nada para con él. Puedes retirarte.</p><p> </p><p>Ese sábado Severus caminaba con dirección al bosque prohibido a buscar unas plantas para sus amadas pociones cuando a lo lejos divisó a Harry jugando con una pequeña serpiente. Avanzó hacia él y le dijo.</p><p>-No tiene permiso para estar aquí Potter, veinte puntos menos para Griffyndor.</p><p>Harry no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Simplemente acarició la negra cabeza de la serpiente, le siseó bajito y la dejó ir, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Severus lo detuvo del brazo y lo volteó hacia él.</p><p>-¿Acaso se siente muy importante para no contestarle a sus profesores Potter?</p><p>Como Harry seguía sin hablar, Severus levantó su cara quedando repentinamente mudo, esos ojos verdes que tanto añoraba estaban opacos, vacíos, prácticamente sin vida. Con dulzura acercó la cara de Harry hasta la propia, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más una voz habló en su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>“no lo haga profesor, no engañe al hombre que tanto ama.”</em>
</p><p>Harry se zafó de su agarre y volvió caminando despacio hacia el castillo, Severus se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta que Harry no había pronunciado palabra alguna, le había hablado con su mente.</p><p> </p><p>Llegó la primera prueba del torneo, dragones. Severus estaba muy impaciente pues había notado que Harry no hablaba absolutamente con nadie, siempre estaba solo y únicamente conversaba con las serpientes del bosque, siempre en pársel. Nadie le había dicho que iba a ser la prueba y él se sentía impotente ya que no podría hacer nada. Por fin le tocó el turno a él. Todos vieron como de repente Harry desapareció y segundos después el huevo de oro que tenía que tomar.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, estaba muy preocupado, era bastante obvio que Harry podía dominar la magia sin palabras, como había podido comprobar esa misma tarde ¿Cómo había llegado a obtener ese nivel de poder a tan corta edad? Pero había otra cosa que lo preocupaba ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que el chico no quisiera volver a hablar?  Su instinto le decía que todo tenía que ver con su profesor de pociones, pero este no soltaba prenda alguna. Tal parece que tendría que esperar un poco más.</p><p>Al llegar la segunda prueba hubo un problema y Dumbledore mando llamar a Snape.</p><p>El profesor se sorprendió cuando aquella tarde apareció el director en la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas.</p><p>-Albus, me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Qué ha sucedido?</p><p>-Tenemos un problema.</p><p>-Siéntate Albus. ¿Algo de beber?</p><p>-Un whisky.</p><p>-Vaya, veo que es un asunto inquietante. Dime de que se trata.</p><p>-La segunda prueba del torneo mi muchacho. Consiste en que a los participantes se les quitará lo que más aman y tendrán que rescatarlo del fondo del lago negro.</p><p>-Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso.</p><p>Albus suspiró, ya sabía que no sería nada fácil hablar con Severus del asunto.</p><p>-Que tú vas a ser secuestrado y llevado al fondo del lago.</p><p>-Por Merlín! Albus no digas sandeces.</p><p>-No son sandeces Severus, tú eres lo más importante para H…</p><p>-No te atrevas a completar esa frase Albus.</p><p>-Bien, entonces debo suponer que no te prestaras a tal actividad.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no! Estás loco si piensas que voy a ser el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.</p><p>-Bien, entonces tendremos que hablar con Harry.</p><p>-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese mocoso. Habla tú con él.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se dirigía con el profesor Dumbledore pues este le había mandado llamar. Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.</p><p>-Adelante.</p><p>
  <em>-Buenas tardes profesor, me mandó llamar.</em>
</p><p>-Así es Harry. – Suspiró Dumbledore al percatarse que Harry solo le iba a hablar con su mente, por más que lo intentaban no podían hacer que fuera de otra manera - Tenemos que hablar de la segunda prueba del torneo.</p><p>
  <em>-Creo que se en que consiste señor. </em>
</p><p>Albus se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un lindo color rosa.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que más valoras Harry?</p><p>
  <em>-Eso no puedo decírselo señor. Pero mañana que sea la prueba no podré seguir guardándolo en secreto, todos se darán cuenta.</em>
</p><p>-Creo que no Harry. Verás, por eso te mandé llamar. La persona que estará involucrada, se reúsa a participar.</p><p>Harry perdió el color de su piel rápidamente.</p><p>
  <em>-¿Se niega? ¿Por qué?</em>
</p><p>-Yo no soy la persona más adecuada para contestar eso Harry.</p><p>
  <em>-Ya veo. Solo dígame una cosa profesor. ¿Es por qué se trata de mí verdad?</em>
</p><p>-Creo… que si Harry.</p><p>
  <em>-Entiendo… </em>
</p><p>-Harry, yo quisiera que compartieras conmigo…</p><p>
  <em>-Solo dígale al profesor Snape que no era necesario que usted me lo dijera, se perfectamente lo que siente por mí. ¿Me puedo retirar profesor?</em>
</p><p>-Si Harry puedes irte.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente no se vio a Harry en el gran comedor y no se presentó a la segunda prueba del torneo.</p><p> </p><p>Casi terminaba la clase de pociones, había sido una clase especialmente tranquila ya que no había habido incidentes mayores, pero la mente del profesor estaba muy lejos de su salón de clase. Harry no se había presentado a la prueba del torneo, y Severus no podía culparlo, pues Dumbledore le había comentado, como quien no quiere la cosa; que no había nadie esperando por él bajo el lago. Hoy lo había observado durante toda la clase y el mocoso no había volteado ni una sola vez a verle.</p><p>-Terminó la clase, recojan sus cosas y salgan de mi vista.</p><p>Todos tomaron sus respectivas pertenencias y se fueron.</p><p>-Potter, necesito hablar con usted.</p><p>El mocoso recogió su mochila y se volvió a sentar, a esperar que todos se fueran.</p><p>-No creí que faltaría a la segunda prueba del torneo Potter.</p><p>
  <em>-No tenía nada que hacer ahí profesor. Nadie esperaba por mí. ¿Me puedo retirar?</em>
</p><p>-Una cosa más Potter. ¿Le cuesta mucho trabajo hablar como la gente normal?</p><p>
  <em>-Yo no soy normal profesor, además no creo que no se haya dado cuenta que nadie hablar conmigo. No tengo porque molestarme en hablar con la gente que no me quiere.</em>
</p><p>Sin decirle más Harry se dio la media vuelta y salió de las mazmorras.</p><p> </p><p>Llegó la prueba final, el laberinto. Harry estaba al final de los puntos pero logró hacerse con la copa que era un traslador. Al mismo tiempo la marca de Severus ardía y era trasportado al cementerio donde un Voldemort renacido lo recibía.</p><p>-Ssseverussss. Mi más fiel mortífago, que bueno que te nos unes.</p><p>-Mi señor.</p><p>-Levántate Severus. Lucius me ha dicho cosas muy buenas sobre ti y te tengo un obsequio de bienvenida.</p><p>-¿Mi señor?</p><p>-Ven Severus acompáñame.</p><p>Empezaron a caminar por el camino de un cementerio, llegaron hasta las puertas de una mansión y se adentraron hasta llegar a una habitación mohosa.</p><p>-Dentro está tu regalo Severus. Espero que sepas aprovecharlo y usarlo muy bien.</p><p>-¿Usarlo, mi señor?</p><p>-Ssssiiii. Ssseverussss. Lucius me ha dicho que el joven Potter es profundamente odiado por ti. Él fue mi invitado de honor esta noche, pero aún sigue aquí. Y él es mi regalo para ti. Úsalo, desgárralo y haz que se desangre. Cóbrate todo lo que te hizo su padre.</p><p>Después de que el Lord se fue, Severus se quedó un rato estático ante la puerta. Sabía que era imposible escapar sin hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Tomó aire e ingresó a la habitación.   </p><p>Harry levantó la vista del suelo y vio entrar a su profesor de pociones. Así que Severus sería el encargado de su violación. Suspiró y se enfrentó a aquella negra mirada.</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué está esperando profesor? ¿Una invitación?</em>
</p><p>-No sea insolente Potter. ¿Acaso no sabe el problema en el que estamos metidos?</p><p>
  <em>-Yo no veo ningún problema señor. Escuche perfectamente lo que Voldemort me tiene preparado.</em>
</p><p>-Yo no quiero hacer esto.</p><p>
  <em>-Entiendo. Pero no nos queda otra opción ¿O sí?</em>
</p><p>-Y lo dice tan tranquilo Potter. Estamos hablando de que lo tome contra su voluntad y la mía.</p><p>
  <em>-No se preocupe profesor, puede cerrar los ojos e imaginar que es su pareja con quien está. O tal vez imagine que es mi padre y que por fin le hará pagar por todo lo que le hizo.</em>
</p><p>-No puedo hacer esto y no lo haré.</p><p><em>-Bien. Ya nos las apañaremos para salir de aquí. ¿Le molestaría tomar mi mano profesor?</em>  <em>Solo será por unos segundos.</em></p><p>Severus tomó la mano de Harry y enseguida sintió el jalón de la aparición, estaban cerca del lago negro.</p><p>-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?</p><p>
  <em>-Mi nivel de magia es muy elevado profesor. ¿Quiere que lo regrese?</em>
</p><p>-No. Debo hablar con el director.</p><p>
  <em>-Señor. Contésteme algo por favor. ¿Por qué no me quiso tomar en la mansión Riddle?</em>
</p><p>-No podría tocarte Potter.</p><p>
  <em>-Ya lo hizo una vez, señor.</em>
</p><p>-En efecto. Y me he arrepentido cada día por ello.</p><p>Harry no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta.</p><p>-Potter…</p><p>
  <em>-No diga nada más profesor. Entiendo que haya sido una experiencia muy desagradable para usted. Con permiso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>-Así que Harry es capaz de hacer eso.</p><p>-Si Albus, en verdad es muy poderoso.</p><p>-Te has descubierto como traidor muchacho.</p><p>-Lo sé. Pero no podía violar a Harry.</p><p>-Él te lo pidió. ¿Qué te detuvo?</p><p>-Jamás pensé que nuestra primera vez seria así.</p><p>-Se lo que paso hace un año en tus habitaciones Severus.</p><p>-No te sorprendas, por algo soy el director del colegio. Dime que sientes por él.</p><p>-No puedo Albus. Es un niño, solo tiene catorce años.</p><p>-Sabes bien que no es un impedimento, si él es tu pareja.</p><p>-Estoy muy confundido, me recuerda mucho a Potter y tú bien sabes lo mucho que lo odio.</p><p>-Pero Harry no es James, Severus. Dime que sientes por él.</p><p>-Lo amo, lo amo como nunca imaginé amar a alguien Albus.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Entonces ¿porque me echó así de su vida, profesor?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Severus volteó a la puerta, ahí recargado se encontraba su precioso niño de ojos verdes, el cual poco a poco se iba acercando hasta quedar frente a él. Con cuidado tomó sus manos entre las suyas y por primera vez en muchos meses habló.</p><p>-¿Es cierto lo que escuché? ¿Me ama?</p><p>Severus lo abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras susurraba.</p><p>-Si mi niño, te amo. No imaginas cuanto te amo.</p><p>Sin importarle que Dumbledore estuviera presente, Harry se lanzó al regazo de Severus y se apropió de su boca con desesperación.</p><p>Al escuchar un suave carraspeo, ambos se separaron rápidamente.</p><p>-Creo que es mejor que esto lo continúen en tus habitaciones, ¿no crees Severus?</p><p>Snape más rojo que el estandarte de la casa Griffyndor asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó de su asiento. Harry volteó a ver al director y le preguntó.</p><p>-Profesor Dumbledore. ¿El profesor Snape no tendrá problemas por mi culpa?</p><p>-No Harry, mientras seas su pareja no habrá ningún problema.</p><p> </p><p>Llegaron a las profundidades de las mazmorras, concretamente hasta aquella lúgubre habitación que Harry ya había visitado dos veces. Se comían a besos, Harry no paraba de gemir y acariciar a Severus como si tuviera mil manos, cerró los ojos y con un hechizo no verbal los dejó a ambos desnudos, gozando de la maravillosa vista de la piel de su pareja.</p><p>-Harry, he de confesarte algo.</p><p>-Si profesor. ¿Qué tiene que decirme?</p><p>-Te vi… Un día… en el sexto piso… en un aula vacía… tenías algo aquí… - con un dedo tocó la roseta de entre sus nalgas –</p><p>-Mmmm profesor, no es bueno estar espiando a la gente. Dígame ¿Le gustó lo que vio?</p><p>-Si… pero ahora quisiera ser yo quien te posea.</p><p>-Merlín! Si.</p><p>No hubo más palabras, dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran todo lo que sus mentes y corazones habían callado hasta ese momento.</p><p>¿Qué les depararía el futuro? El futuro siempre es incierto. Aún había una amenaza sobre sus cabezas, pero el poder de Harry era inmenso; con la suficiente preparación, tal vez hasta ilimitado.</p><p>Harry Potter no estaría solo nuevamente, ahora tenía un compañero de camino, su alma gemela, su pareja, la persona que su magia había elegido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor: Ténganme piedad, este fic lo escribí hace casi ocho años, así que casi eran mis comienzos como escritora de fanfic. : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>